


Miraculous Back to the Past

by HKhan



Series: Miraculous Back to the Past [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Fanfiction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKhan/pseuds/HKhan
Summary: It starts with After they defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura. Felix (The twin cousin of Adrien)and Lila were in jail(Because they had taken the butterfly and peacock Miraculous). So, Time tagger came their timeline. He was from the future. He was with the Past Chat Blanc (From timeline 76)and future Hawkmoth and Mayura, which are Felix and Lila respectively, Meanwhile, Future Bunnix came to their rushing and told Ladybug/Marinette and Cat Noir/Adrien that she wants to talk with them privately, they agreed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Back to the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841212
Kudos: 5





	1. Past,Present and Future aren't fixed

At the end of Miraculous, Marinette and Adrien got to know each other's identity and started relations.

So, let me recap it, When Adrien/Cat Noir started having feelings for Marinette he was stressed out because his heart was in a duel and when Marinette/Ladybug also started having feelings for Cat Noir. They didn’t know each other identity till once ladybug confessed her love to Chat Noir and he rejected her so being sad thinking about her past that how would have he be feeling every time I rejected him. Meanwhile, HawkMoth also as ShadowMoth felt that emotion and Marinette got akumatized. Luckily Tikki escaped and went to Adrien and told him all this even her secret identity and that she had a big crush on him as Adrien. When Chat Noir heard this he realized what had he done. After saving Marinette, at night when Marinette was on her balcony. Chat Noir came and talked with her and told her that he now knows her secret identity and kissed her. He also told her his own identity. And helped her in searching all the lost kiwami’s.

It starts After they defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura. Felix (The twin cousin of Adrien)and Lila were in jail(Because they had taken the butterfly and peacock Miraculous). So, Time tagger came theirs. He was from the future. He was with the Past Chat Blanc (From timeline 76)and future Hawkmoth and Mayura, which are Felix and Lila respectively, Meanwhile, Future Bunnix came to their rushing and told Ladybug/Marinette and Cat Noir/Adrien that she wants to talk with them privately, they agreed.  
Future Bunnix: I want you and Cat Noir to go to the past because the Hawkmoth and Mayura, from timeline 76, have akumitized Chris/Time tagger and came to timeline 31 which is ours. So, we three have to go to the past.  
She also said “Past, Present, and Future aren’t fixed”  
Ladybug: OK I am ready. Are you? (Pointing to Chat Noir)  
Chat Noir: Always, but who will be here to save-  
(Before saying anything else Ladybug sharply said)  
Ladybug: Here are Alya/Rena Rogue Nino/Carapace etc are here to save people from any danger besides, who will now attack here.  
(Suddenly they heard people crying they went there)  
(They saw everything destroyed. Bunnix and Ladybug knew this is done by Cat Blanc, They knew how strong he was and they were afraid, They knew it would be impossible to defeat Cat Blanc. Cat Noir heard what were they saying. He was shocked after hearing about this. He started asking questions, Ladybug also didn’t remember what exactly happened, So, Bunnix told them all what happened. They both were in shock. Suddenly the whole allies of Timetagger came theirs. Ladybug thought only Cat Noir can defeat Cat blanc, So she gave her earrings to Bunnix and told her the plan. First Bunnix didn’t agree until Ladybug told her to remember how we defeated Cat Blanc You have to give my earrings to Cat Noir, Bunnix agreed,(Ladybug had already the Miraculous of MULTI Mouse with her)Cat Noir wasn’t listening he didn’t know anything about their plan so ladybug gave her earrings to Bunnix, Bunnix told Cat Noir that Ladybug is staying here, Cat Noir was not happy with this plan. He told Bunnix, I should be the one who stays here. Because in the past if anything wrong happens Ladybug can fix that not me. But he had to agree. Bunnix gave him the Miraculous of Ladybug and told him to don’t unify it, you can die because of it only use this miraculous if Hawkmoth comes. So, They knew the plan of Hawkmoth, was to go to the past of timeline 31 and kill both Ladybug and Cat Noir so that he can rule them.  
So, They first went to Cat Blanc’s time. It was the first time Cat Noir saw Cat blanc.  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
Chapter 2 will be after a week


	2. Chapter: 2(Future Cat Noir VS Past Cat Blanc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, When they went to Cat Blanc time. They saw another Cat Noir and Ladybug Fighting Cat Blanc. Future Cat Noir and Bunnix were in shock. Then she went to Past Bunnix who was also in shock.

Past Bunnix: What is happening and what are you doing here?

Future Bunnix: No time to explain. We have to help Cat Noir.

So, They went to help Cat Noir

Meanwhile, Past Cat Noir and Ladybug were very close to winning, till future Mayura sent there 2 semi monsters.  
They were; Ladynoir and Lady Miss Fortune, 

When the Past Bunnix and Future Bunnix came there.

Past Bunnix was in shock by seeing future Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: What is happening? Has it already happened?

Bunnix: No, It is the first time happening(She was shocked as Cat Noir). I already told you that nothing is fixed.

Cat blanc was going to use his Mega Cataclysm on Cat Noir. But, Past Ladybug pulled her yo-yo on Cat Blanc's Hand to stop him

*With Future Cat Noir*  
Cat Noir: We have to go and help her. They are Three and Cat Noir and Ladybug can't defeat him. 

Future Bunnix: You only can help this time.

Cat Noir was confused and asked her why

Future Bunnix: If we won then at the end she will use her "Miraculous Ladybug " and will fix everything and they will forget this also.

*Again with Cat Blanc*

Cat Blanc used his Enhanced reflexes on Ladybug and hit her.

Then Future Cat Noir, and(Unknown Timeline's)Cat Noir fought with Cat Blanc and the other 2 semi monsters.

Future Bunnix took Past Ladybug to a safe place. She told Past Bunnix to help them and told her to give these earrings to him at the right time.

*After both Cat Noir and Past Bunnix defeated the 2 semi monsters there was only Cat Blanc left*

Future Cat Noir then uses his Cataclysm to Cat Blanc, But Cat blanc uses his Enhanced reflexes and when he goes to attack Cat Noir, Past Bunnix covers him, resulting in an injury. Now Past Ladybug and Future Bunnix fight Cat Blanc. But, they were not enough. 

Now, he used Ladybug's earrings and Tikki came out. He quickly said " Tikki Spots on" and it transformed him to Mister Bug. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Future Bunnix were being pissed. Ladybug was shocked by watching Mister Bug. 

They still couldn't fight him. But when another Cat Noir transforming into Mister bug. Then, after some time they defeated Cat Blanc.

*Cat Blanc, then became Cat Noir again*  
All: "Pound it"

Everyone was confused except the Another/Unknown (They are the same person)Cat Noir.

Future Cat Noir to another Cat Noir: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Cat Noir: You will get to know at the right time.

Then, Mister Bug used his Miraculous Mister Bug and fixed everything.  
Then, Past Ladybug went back to the Past. Past Cat Noir was very happy after seeing (This timeline's) Ladybug.

Everyone then went to there timeline.

Then Future Bunnix told him that we are going to more past but you cannot help anyone there openly.

He agreed.

He and Future Bunnix were talking about what he will do when he will go to the past what will he do. Future Bunnix told him that, Once they will go back in the past she will leave him because she has to help the future ladybug. When they went past Adrien became unconscious.

When Future Adrien woke up he was in the same location where they left. He was confused he thought it all was a dream, this thing confused him, even more, when he saw himself in the water he was young (Like he is in 2019-20)He saw Ladybug and Cat Noir helping some people getting out of the bus. He knew that It was when Andre the ice cream maker was going to be akumitized...

Bonus

I am happy that Miraculous New York is coming.  
Should I add that also, and I have a hell plan for future  
Parts. You know like, Civil war Should I add that also.


	3. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes place when Andre the ice cream maker gets akumitized.
> 
> How Future Cat Noir will able to defeat him without getting noticed?

Alya saw Adrien there. She quickly went to him, helping him to get up and told him, whether he is going with them or not.

Adrien: I will try my best to come over there

Alya: We will be waiting for you

Meanwhile, Cat Noir was inviting Ladybug on a dinner.

Ladybug: Sorry, I am busy. I will try to come.

Cat Noir: OK

Then, Ladybug swung with her yo-yo, and Cat Noir also went home.

After Alya left

Future Arien was afraid of doing something wrong.

Adrien: Plagg, Tikki what do i do now

Plagg: Eat Camembert 

Tikki: Plagg when will you become serious. Adrien, you should hide from Past Cat Noir. If he sees you it will create a huge problem+Cat Blanc from timeline 76 will be looking for you

Adrien: (In shock) What he is still alive!!!???

Tikki: I don't want to say this. But, I think Ladybug can't defeat him.

Listening to Tikki, He got sad and was thinking about his wife(Ladybug).

Tikki: If anything bad happens yours and Ladybug's relationship will be different. It would be something else. She could be with Luka and You with Kagami, and I am pretty sure your enemies will do anything to break yours and Ladybug's relationship plus you have to go to Master Fu, he is the only one to trust

Listening to this, he was now in more shock and stressed. He didn't want to lose Ladybug.

It was now night, he saw himself in the rooftop after some time he saw Marinette also, She was sad as he and Past Cat Noir was.

Past Cat Noir then went to Marinette, Future Cat Noir was seeing this all, After taking Marinette to the rooftop and showed his surprise that he had made for Ladybug.

*After a While*

Cat Noir quickly covered Marinette and defended her from Glaciator.

Cat Noir: I am going to take to home.  
They went. After, dropping Marinette on her balcony he went back to fight Glaciator. Future Cat Noir was going to help Past Cat Noir, but after Ladybug came and Tikki stopped him. He couldn't do anything.

*Time Skip*

After Cat Noir confessed his feelings to Ladybug and she rejected him.  
He went to his house.

But Future Cat Noir went to Marinette and told him how Ladybug rejected him. He knew it she was Ladybug but Marinette had no idea that he was from the Future.

Future Cat Noir: So who is the boy who broke your heart?

Marinette: uhh...mmm... It...is... uhhh...Adrien

Cat Noir:(Trying to show her that he is in shock)What Adrien Agreste!!!  
That Model boy

Marinette: Yes, But don't tell anyone.

Cat Noir: Sure, But do you love him for being model or something else?

Marinette: No... Not for that. I love him because he is caring, Kind, Selfless, and many more amazing things.

Cat Noir: Have you confessed to him?

Marinette: Not yet

Cat Noir: Why?

Marinette: What if he says no, it will ruin our friendship.

Cat Noir: You are such a talented, caring, and a pretty girl. He would never reject you.

Marinette(Was blushing a little): You think that. Thank you

Cat Noir was thinking *If he knew who you are he would love you more than anyone he had ever loved*

Cat Noir: I think I should leave now, you must sleep.

Marinette: Ok

When Cat Noir was about to leave, Marinette went running towards him to hug, she hugged him tightly and said: "Thanks again". He hugged her back and said "Good Luck" and left.

*After Cat Noir left*

Tikki came out and started teasing her.

Tikki: Someone was blushing

Marinette: He is just my team partner

Tikki Oh...What about the hug.

Marinette: I don't know

Tikki: Sure you don't( In a teasing voice)

Marinette: Shall we sleep

Tikki: Yes

*With Future Cat Noir*

Cat Noir: Did I did something wrong?

Tikki: I don't think so, Marinette is happy with it.

Cat Noir: How do you know that?

Tikki: After all I am her Kwami

Cat Noir: Yeah, you're right

(He had no idea what is going happen in the coming events)

Chapter: 4  
Coming Soon...


	4. Chapter: 4(When Adrien was Unconscious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Future Adrien woke up, What happened before it?

Future Cat Noir was walking on the rooftop. When suddenly he saw Bunnix looking for something he shouted "Hey Bunnix" She went to him and said hey Cat Noir how is it been where is Ladybug, he said I am the future one, Bunnix's face quickly went to anger from happy she slapped at him and said do you know what you did if something had happened to you. I would have never forgotten myself, Cat Noir was now confused and said "What are you talking about"? 

Bunnix; Don't you remember anything?

Cat Noir: No, I was unconscious when I woke I was like I am in High School, and I saw Alya she came there and helped me to get up.

Bunnix: Only your Height had been shortened and your memory when you went here was erased.

Cat Noir: What do mean my memory when I went here was erased?

Bunnix: You came here at Christmas when you angrily sneaked out of your house you were the one who secretly helped your self and when Kagami was akumitized, and Ladybug put you in a thing where Mummy's are kept you also helped her she was shocked by your skills you defeated Riposte in a minute but...

Cat Noir: But, What?

Bunnix: But when another timeline's Timetaggerand Cat Blanc, Future HawkMoth, and Mayura came there you had to face them alone. They hit you with Height shortener and they were going to erase your memory they did only some. Fortunate Ladybug came there, she didn't saw them. She was about to see you there. But then a vehicle's brake failed and Alya went there and helped you to get up.

Cat Noir's jaw dropped, He didn't know what to do now, As he was thinking about this.

Suddenly a Cat Noir came there and said Cat Noir to detransform to Adrien, he detransformed then he made a video of Adrien and himself and said "Adrien is with me. Don't worry it will take us some time to come to Paris" Adrien was shocked and said what are you talking about.

Another Cat noir said "You will get to know this later, but when you will do make sure you do this and tell that Cat Noir to do the same and he disappears.

Adrien: This is why last night Marinette hugged me.

Bunnix: She did what

Adrien: Well, I can explain

Bunnix: No time for your explanation

Adrien: How is Ladybug?

Bunnix: I didn't go there 

Adrien: Then where were you?

Bunnix: Some personal work

Adrien: Ohk


	5. Chapter: 5 (How did he know everything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Adrien sees a dream. He doesn't know what this means...

IT TAKES PLACE AT SYREN  
Important Notice  
(Don't take me wrong but it is very important to do. In this Chapter, Future Cat Noir will tell Ladybug the secrets that she has keeping secrets from him, But she doesn't know he is the future one)  
Future Cat Noir was very jealous of Luka, Like when he saw her with Luka while they were fighting with Captian Hardrock.

*With Future Adrien*

Adrien: She didn't tell me anything about her and Luka like I said to her.

Tikki: It is not a big deal. You both love each other, She didn't hug or kiss him.

Plagg: Someone is jealous.

Adrien: Plagg no time for your silly jokes. I know it is not a big deal but I have a feeling something is going to be wrong.

Tikki: What feeling is it?

Adrien: Last night I had a dream that everything went well I went back to our home but then I saw I was alone in my house, there was a photo of Luka and Marinette's wedding. There was something else also but I woke up.

Plagg: It could be the future

Tikki: Plagg. Can't you be serious

Plagg: See, Sugarcube I am just telling this also could be

Adrien: If Plagg is right then. This means she has chosen him.

Tikki: Please don't say this. I know you are sad but if this happens, think why Marinette has chosen him if she loves you

Adrien: I don't know maybe she cheated on me

Tikki: How can you think about this?

Adrien: Then what it means I know it means something, something bad

*Tears fall from him*

Suddenly Bunnix came there and Adrien said her everything that he has seen

Bunnix: Everything is going to be right

Adrien: I wish...

*With future HawkMoth*

Hawkmoth: It is the time when Cat Noir will be angry at Ladybug for keeping secrets from him. Mayura makes a sentimonster of Gabriel Agreste, She takes him to the past and commands him to take Adrien with him so that no one will be there to help Ladybug.

(They thought Future Cat Noir is somewhere else)

Meanwhile with past Adrien

Adrien was in his room bribing Plagg to tell the secret of what ladybug is hiding from him

Gabriel came into his room

Plagg hid

Adrien didn't know that he was sentimoster from future

Gabriel: Son I want to take you on a picnic

Adrien was shocked he had never seen his father taking him to a picnic after his mother disappear

Adrien: Ok I will be getting ready

Gabriel: I am waiting

Gabriel took Adrien far from the place where Akuma attack is going to happen

Adrien was very happy. But he didn't know An Akuma attack is going to happen. Adrien muted his phone.

Meanwhile with Ladybug

Ladybug: We have to go in the water to fight with her oh gosh when will Master Fu get the recipe to boost our powers

Ladybug went into the water

Future Cat Noir was waiting when will the Cat Noir come there to help Ladybug

A minute later he thought why ladybug is not getting out of there so he went in the water without becoming the aqua Cat Noir he thought it would be too risky.

He pulled out Ladybug from the water

Ladybug: Ladybugs aren't good in the water

Cat Noir was already angry at her

Ladybug: Cat Noir are you alright?

Cat Noir: Yeah

Ladybug: No you are not

Cat Noir: I told you I am alright

Ladybug: We are a team you can tell me I will help you.

Cat Noir with all his anger

Cat Noir: Oh we are a team. Have you ever told me about Master Fu?

Ladybug: How did you know?

Cat Noir: Go to Master Fu, now

Ladybug went to Master Fu. She was very sad.

When she went there she told Master Fu that Cat Noir knows everything about him and...

Master Fu: But how?

Ladybug: I have no idea

Master Fu: We will come up at that in the end first we have to boost your powers

Future Cat Noir was chasing Ladybug. Cuz he didn't know where Master Fu lives.

Cat Noir heard everything

Cat Noir had heard this from future ladybug that how she helped master fu for boosting their powers

Cat Noir knew it is not the time to get the tear of joy

Cat Noir: Master Fu we will come back at this later, I know how you can make this its a real tear of joy but you can't do this right now.

He took out a box in which colorful cookies were he gave the water cookie to the ladybug and to himself and then they both fought with Syren.

After they fought with Syren

Cat Noir: I have to go to Master Fu and I am sorry for earlier

Ladybug: It's okay. I am sorry also

Cat Noir: It is okay. I have to go

Then he went to Master Fu and said him everything

Cat Noir: You have to go to Adrien, by becoming his fake one-time Chinese teacher and you have to give these Chemicals to Ladybug and she will make them cookies.

Master Fu: Ok. I get it. Till you are in the past you could live with me

Meanwhile with Past Adrien

He was learning Chinese when Master Fu came there and met him

With Future Cat Noir

Cat Noir: Why didn't I came there. What was going on

Tikki: I have no idea

Cat Noir: Well it is time to meet my Princess

Cat Noir went on the balcony of Marinette

Marinette was already there

Marinette: What brings you here?

Cat Noir: I am sorry I disturbed you.

Marinette: It is okay. You can come whenever you want.

Cat Noir: Did you tell Adrien about your feelings?

Marinette: Well, I am trying

Cat Noir: I know it will take you some time to tell him

Marinette: Yeah, What about you?

Cat Noir: About me?

Marinette: Yeah, So how was your day?

Cat Noir: It was great!

Marinette: But, I got to know that you were angry at Ladybug

Cat Noir: Who told you?

Marinette: Well Ladybug and I are friends

Cat Noir: Oh I see (He knew she was Ladybug).

Marinette: It is okay if you don't want to tell me

Cat Noir: I am sorry. But you will get to know

Marinette: Okay


	6. (Catalyst- Part 1) Start of Future-Past War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes place at Catalyst

IT TAKES PLACE CATALYST

There had been news on Cat Noir's death by akumitized Ladybug. It was shocking for everyone. Marinette thought Cat Noir is dead. But, not by her.  
Marinette: We have to gather our team.  
Tikki: Let's go to Master Fu then.  
Marinette: You're right!

Meanwhile with Adrien

Adrien was in his car when he heard the news. He was shocked and thought it was a trick of Hawkmoth. But, Suddenly Future Cat Noir came there and took Adrien with him. His bodyguard couldn't do anything.

Cat Noir: You have to hide.  
Adrien: I know you're with Hawkmoth!  
Cat Noir: No, I am not. I am from the Future.  
Adrien: You are lying. You are just like me. You haven't grown.  
Cat Noir: it is because of Timetagger and Future Hawkmoth.  
Adrien: Who is Timetagger? Who is Future Hawkmoth?  
Cat Noir: I can't tell you. I came here to protect you all from Future Crisis.  
Adrien: I will believe you. But, You have to tell me whats going on mind here right now.  
Cat Noir: Look, You are the first one with whom this is happening. But, I am pretty sure that you are thinking that 'Have I married Ladybug"  
Adrien: You're right. I know you can't tell me.  
Cat Noir: I know Future Hawkmoth and his allies will be coming. This is my only chance. You have to be with Master Fu. You will come after.  
Adrien: Okay  
Then Future Cat Noir took Adrien to Mater Fu.  
Future Cat Noir saw Marinette there and thought Adrien shouldn't be here. He tells him to hide in the park. Then he wents to Master Fu.  
Cat Noir: Hey Marinette!  
Marinette: What are you doing?  
Cat Noir: I am from the Future. My height has been shortened.  
Marinette: So, You know me, Right?  
Cat Noir: Yes.  
Marinette: So, Do you end up with me?  
Cat Noir: ... We have to go.  
Marinette: What happened to my Cat Noir?  
Cat Noir: 'My'?  
Marinette: We don't have to waste our time.

Meanwhile with Hawkmoth.  
Hawkmoth: Who are you?  
Future Hawkmoth: I am from the future. I am here to help you (Lies)  
All allies of the Future and Present hawkmoths are now with each other. Even Cat Blanc.

Marinette gives Miraculouses to Alya, Nino, and Chloe. She was thinking about Cat Noir.

Meanwhile with Cat Noir

Cat Noir: Adrien, We will come there at the end.  
Arien: Ok  
Master Fu: I think you should unify your Miraculouses with these.  
Cat Noir: Snake and Dragon, But What should I do of Ladybugs Miraculous.  
Master Fu: Use these. If something bad happens then use that.  
Cat Noir: Ok.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. (Catalyst-Part 2)The Future-Past War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Catalyst

Ladybug: Who is that? He is like Cat Noir But in White Colour.  
Carapace: Where is Cat Noir?  
Queen Bee: Don't you see the news. He is dead.  
Rena Rogue: What?  
Ladybug didn't know that Cat Noir is alive.  
Time Tagger: There they are. Wait! Where the other two Cat Noir?  
Cat Blanc: I am going to kill them all.  
Future Hawkmoth: Why not?  
Hawk Moth: I have to get the Miraculouses of them.  
Future Mayura: I think, I should make a Sentimonster. But of whom?  
Mayura: We will make Sentimonsters of Future and present Hawkmoths.

Let the War Begin

After some time of war  
Every superhero except Ladybug was defeated.  
Ladybug: What have you done to Cat Noir?  
Timetagger: Don't fool me!  
Ladybug: I am not fooling you!  
TimeTagger: What are you talking about? He is not with you?  
Suddenly came there Snake Noir and(Future)Dragon Noir  
Cat Blanc: You are here!  
Dragon Noir: I have to finish some unsettled business, You go and rescue them.

Dragon Noir fought with them all, He defeated HawkMoth, Mayura(s), Sentimonsters, and Timetagger. Now there was Cat Blanc and Future Hawk moth. Meanwhile, with Snake Noir, h rescued them all. But Ladybug to go and she will stay. At first, he argued but then he had to accept.  
As she was seeing, From Cat Noir, Cat Blanc had taken the Dragon Miraculous.  
Cat Blanc: Why are you doing this all, Even you know you will lose?  
Future Cat Noir: I will do anything to protect my wife.  
Future Hawkmoth: You will never win.  
Cat Noir: I know, I will not win. But She has given me something that will help me.  
He took out the Ladybug Miraculous  
Cat Blanc: You are bluffing.  
Marinette was seeing this all, What did I fall for this Stupid Cat.  
Tikki: You see, He can do anything to keep you safe.  
Cat Noir fused them, He hit with a powerful attack. Then the Cat Miraculous diffused. Mister Bug Captured the Akuma of Cat Banc.  
Another Cat Noir: What am I doing here?  
Mister Bug: Don't worry I will use my powers to get you back.  
Future Hawkmoth: You don't know, What has happened to the Future?  
Mister Bug: Shut Up!   
Ladybug hugged tightly Future Cat Noir tightly. I knew that I will fall for you. Mister Bug knew after using his powers they will forget this all. Everyone.  
Mister Bug: Miraculous Mister Bug.  
Mister Bug let Hawkmoth and Mayura go. But not the future ones. Time Tagger and Cat Blanc were gone, They were happy in there universe.  
Mister Bug and Bunnix went to there Timeline. They were happy. But when Cat Noir saw something. He burst into tears.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter: 8(Jealous Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything

Cat Noir and Bunnix go to the past.

(Note: In this timeline, No one knows who Ladybug is except Viperion and No one knows who Cat Noir is except Rena Rogue.  
Future Cat Noir saw:

Rena Rogue, Carapace, Queen Bee(The new one), Ryuko and Cat Noir were thereafter they defeated tons of villains.  
After some time Viperion and Ladybug also came.

Cat Noir: Where were you?  
Ladybug: Viperion and I were on a mission.  
Cat Noir: That probably makes sense!  
Ladybug: What do you mean?  
Cat Noir: The whole of Paris was in danger and you two were dating!  
Viperion: No!  
Cat Noir: You stay out of this.  
Viperion: If I don't?  
Cat Noir: I will turn you into dust!

Hearing this Ladybug went in anger and slapped Cat Noir

Ladybug: *Slaps Cat Noir*  
Rena Rogue: No! What have you done?  
Cat Noir: Now no one needs me.  
Ladybug: Yes it is true. No one needs you. You get out of here.  
Rena Rogue: What are you talking about?  
Cat Noir: Fine, I am going.

With Future Cat Noir

Cat Noir: You go and see if Cat Noir akumatizes.  
Bunnix: I will let you know!  
Cat Noir: Thanks

With Hawkmoth

Hawkmoth: I feel these emotions. They are of Cat Noir! I will not waste this chance. Fly away Akuma and Evilize him.  
Present Cat Noir: Why? Why is this always me?

Akuma went into Cat Noir's baton


End file.
